Chapter 137
せよ!! |romaji= Soshi seyo!! |cover= Ochaco Uraraka Tsuyu Asui Eijiro Kirishima Izuku Midoriya Momo Yaoyorozu Katsuki Bakugo Denki Kaminari Kyoka Jiro Koji Koda |volume= 15 |pages= 19 |date= May 15, 2017 |issue= 24, 2017 |arc= Shie Hassaikai |new character= |anime episode= Episode 70 |previous= Chapter 136 |next= Chapter 138 }} せよ!!|Soshi seyo!!}} is the one hundred and thirty-seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary While Eri's location was being pinpointed, Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, and Eijiro Kirishima remain on standby while continuing their training. However, they are forbidden from disclosing any information regarding the operation. After the meeting with Sir Nighteye, Shota Aizawa asks Eijiro, Ochaco, and Tsuyu what they want to do. The three of them declare that they will participate in the operation to rescue Eri; Tamaki Amajiki agrees with their decision since they were allowed in the meeting, the Heroes acknowledge their skills. Shota asked this because he wanted to confirm that their participation is of their own free will; the operation will simply be taking Eri into custody. Although the possibility is low, Shota states that the operation will be stopped if the League of Villains is involved. Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco, and Tsuyu agree with Shota. In U.A's cafeteria, even though everyone was in high spirits for Eri's rescue operation, something was weighing on Izuku's heart; he could not ask Sir Nighteye about All Might as the mood was not right and due to being unable to disclose information about the operation, he cannot ask All Might himself and cannot get help from Eijiro. Shoto Todoroki asks Izuku if he is going to eat; Izuku snaps back to reality and states that he will. Tenya Iida and Shoto ask Izuku if he is alright since he has had a long face for quite a while. Tenya tells Izuku that if he is in a bind with no way out, say something to his friends. Tenya tells Izuku that he stated those words to him before their Field Training. Izuku desperately tries not to cry and thanks Tenya for his support; Tenya's words have made Izuku's heart a little lighter. Shoto thinks that even Heroes must cry before offering half of his soba to Izuku. One of the Heroes part of the operation to rescue Eri is investigating near the vicinity of the Shie Hassaikai's facility. Two days later late at night, Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco, and Tsuyu receive messages that the operation to rescue Eri starts today. All the Heroes report to Sir Nighteye's office. Sir Nighteye reveals that Eri is in the Shie Hassaikai Headquarters. Sir Nighteye shows a toy intended for little girls and assumed that the person buying the toy was a member of the Shie Hassaikai. Fat Gum thinks that the person buying the doll was just some enthusiast. However, at the toy store, Nighteye spotted Eri's cater buying a toy. Sir Nighteye touches the cater's shoulder and uses his Foresight Quirk ability; Nighteye sees the man's future involving Eri. The sidekicks of Sir Nighteye's Office state that they have a time frame of when they will be home while Gran Torino remarks that they have the warrant as well. Mirio Togata is excited for the operation which pleases Izuku. In front of the Shie Hassaikai's Headquarters, Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire Hado, Fat Gum, and Shota are ready to charge in. Inside his headquarters, Kai Chisaki notes that the Heroes have come. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 137 fr:Chapitre 137